thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PoisonedPoetry/The Birthday Lunaii Competition
Hey guys! So yesterday was the day of my birthday (Unless it’s still the 23rd for you at the time of reading this), meaning that I’ve been thinking over how to celebrate it on the wiki. In the end, I came to a conclusion: I should host a competition. What kind? A Lunaii editing competition (It’s in the title so… yeah). If you want to enter, then read the rules below and submit your form! Rules * No stealing lunaiis from any websites you may find them on. * There will be rounds were no editing is allowed to give non-editors a chance * Please try to submit by the deadline. If there is a reason you can’t submit a Lunaii in time, I may or may not give you an additional 24 hours to complete one. If you do not complete it by the second deadline, you will be automatically disqualified. * You will also automatically be disqualified if you submit a Lunaii that purposefully does not meet the conditions. (E.G: A weird alien goblin thing when I asked for Rue) * Don’t rage if you end up eliminated. In the end, it’s not going to do anything other than make me lose my respect for you. * There are no limits on how many people can join. However I ask that you submit your entry form by the 1st of March at 4pm, British Time. * To confirm you have read the rules, put ‘I wore my black and white dress to the birthday massacre’ or ‘It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to’ at the beginning or the end your comment. Entry Form Name: (Username or real life name will do) Chart Name: (Speaks for itself Editor: (Put whether or not you can edit lunaiis) Contestants Round 1 Let's start it off with something simple and easy. I want a non-edited '''lunaii of '''Wiress. '''The outfit doesn't matter, just as long as it isn't edited. If it is and I notice then I will ask you to resubmit. Good luck, and please enter your lunaii by the 5th of March by 8pm, British time. (Note: I extended it because I feel like not enough users were alerted to it) Submissions Wiress.png|Ezhno R1 wvans.png|White Vans Wiress Lunaii .png|Billie Wiresssssss.png|Meow Agh, Wiress.png|Da Keeper Borginwiress.png|Yuri Wiressmarina.png|Whaleos Hohoho.png|Erlend UziKystrel.png|Kylo Ren Results Overall I was impressed with almost all of the lunaiis. A lot of them were well designed so it was hard to choose the placments of some of the ranks. However I got there in the end and this is what it looks like. 1st: '''Meow. Of all the lunaiis submitted, this one gave me the biggest vibes of Wiress. I also liked how different you were with Wiress having a Eureka! ''moment. 2nd: '''Billie'. I liked how you used a scarf to show the top part of Wiress’s top. It was a creative touch that I couldn’t help but applaud to. 3rd: Da Keeper. Very good, probably the biggest accuracy with Wiress’s hair out of all the ones I’ve seen. I could also imagine her doing that thing where you look at two items in your hands one by one, over and over again. 4th: Yuri. I love how she appears a bit timid and she’s comforting herself with Hickory Dickory Dock. I can just picture it in my head. 5th: Ezhno. Ah yes, the very first lunaii submitted. I loved it. 6th: White Vans. I don’t really have much to say about this, but it’s very good. 7th: Whaleos. Again, I don’t really have much to say about it. It’s still nice, nonetheless. 8th: Erlend.' '''It was good, but it bugged me how her facial expression was combined with a lightbulb. I don’t know why, but it does. 9th: '''Kylo Ren'. You were very sneaky with adding in a random lunaii instead of the one I asked for. Though I should eliminate you based on the rule about submitting a lunaii that doesn’t fit the requirements, I decided to let you off the hook because you were in a panic to submit one (And it felt like you were trying your best to do it right.) Joint 10th: Veritas and Deliciously Scrumptious. No submissions, even after the extension. Therefore the two of you are automatically disqualified. (Way to bring shame to one of my favourite names to use, Connor) Round 2 Congratulations, you have just survived the first round. This time, I want everybody to make a lunaii of''' Clove'. This time it can be '''edited or non-edited' and it can also be from any scene. I want entries in by the 10th of March at 9pm. Don't forget that if you need extra time, you can request it. Submissions Urwelcomezach.png|Ezhno Mcclvoe.png|Yuri Clove-white-vans.png|White Vans Meowwieclove.png|Meow AdfseIAhY7Wk.png|Whaleos Clove Lunaii.png|Billie Results (Thoughts tba) 1st: Billie 2nd: Meow 3rd: Whaleos 4th: Ezhno 5th: Yuri 6th: White Vans Joint 7th: Kylo Ren, Erlend '''and '''Da Keeper Round 3 I know one user in partiuclar will be happy about this. I want a lunaii of Marvel, edited or non-edited. Again the costume doesn't matter, as long as it makes a cameo appearance in the film. I want the lunaiis in by the 22nd of March at 9pm, British time. Category:Blog posts